Kagome's Hidden Feelings
by inuyashas-gurl
Summary: I don't know, It's basically about Kagome leaving to her world when Inuyasha follows her and yady-yady yat. I hate summaries jst plz read.


Disclaimer!! I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I am now the artist so I shall not claim them as my own!!  
  
This is my first fan-fic so plz be nice.  
  
!!Something That Pulls!!  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you don't worry. I'll be back in one week. I have a little school work to catch up on."  
  
'Did I just say little, okay maybe a lot.I'll be so busy all week long I won't even have time to relax or anything.' With that, tears started to roll down her face with remembering the last time something like this happened. She had just returned from school lugging so much make-up work from all her classes from a one months absents. She also had to lug around all her schoolbooks since she had work from every single one of her teachers. She hardly got any sleep at night trying to get all schoolwork done so she may move onto next year. Kagome fell to her knees from the pain in her head.  
  
"Kagome!! What's wrong?" Inuyasha went rushing over to here trying not showing any sign of affection. "Kagome please tell what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha burst out with so many questions.  
  
Kagome had found this strangely odd, but still she couldn't really concentrate on the thought. All she could think about was how her life would be miserable for the next week. She wished she could just stay with Inuyasha and the others forever. She knew that that just couldn't work. She needed to finish her schoolwork. She couldn't bear the thought of repeating the same grade again. With that thought in mind, she stood up releasing herself from Inuyasha's grasp and walked to the front of the well.  
  
"I'll be back in one week, okay?" "How do I know you'll re.." he was immediately cut off by Kagome. "And don't worry, I promise I'll come back. I can just imagine what you might do to me if I didn't." She trailed off that sentence with a sigh. She quickly twisted her body half way till she was able to face everyone.  
  
"I promise alright. Give me one week." She let out a fake smile. Miroku, Sango, and especially Inuyasha could tell she was trying hard to hold in her tears. Heck, they could tell she was already having a hard time trying to smile alone.  
  
"Kagome, what did you mean when you said, you know what I would do to you? What's that suppose to mea-" He was briefly cut off once again by Kagome as she tried to smile once again. "See you guys in one week." She jumped into the well immediately after wards.  
  
'What's going on. If feels like there is a rope pulling me from Inuyasha. It's holding me back from leaving. I don't understand. My heart is starting to beat faster again. NoNoNONo!!! What am I thinking? He's a stupid hanyou!!!! Anyway, am I gaining weight?!' Kagome climbed out of the bone eaters well as soon as got back to her era.  
  
"Feh! Stupid girl!! What the heck did she mean, I know what you would do to me if I didn't come back. Like I care anyway!!! "Inuyasha was sitting with his arms and legs crossed. *His usually sitting position*He looked over at Miroku and Sango and saw them staring at him. To tell you the truth they have been since Kagome left. As usual he got irritated.  
  
"Would stop staring dammit!!!"  
  
He looked at down at Shippo who had been awfully quiet lately. "Okay!! What the hell did you do?!! You've been quiet way to long. Start talking dammit!"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about, I just mi..ss Kagome, that's a-." Inuyasha interrupted Shippo.  
  
"Cut the crap! I know you did something you little brat."  
  
Just then Inuyasha looked down to notice a thin, but long wire. It was tied to his Kimono. It was black and it was long. There was some white on it though as if it was pretty old and unreliable. Before he could think about it, the name Yura came out of his mouth.  
  
"Yura? Who is Yura? Inuyasha, is there another woman that was in your past? Hmmm.. this will be kind of awkward for Kagome." Miroku slid his hand to the back of his head. He let out a little grin as well.  
  
Inuyasha ignored his remark and just continued to stare at the hair. It was on of Yura's hairs.  
  
'Is she still alive? How, I mean Kagome killer her. I saw the whole thing. Could it be possible that she somehow came back to life? Wait a minute, how come I can see it? Last time I remember only Kagome and Kaede were able to see it.  
  
He immediately turned to Sango and Miroku and opened his mouth.  
  
"Tell me!! Can you guys see this!!?" He lifted up the hair. As everyone stared at it, Sango came forward and touched it.  
  
"Wait don't touch it!!" Inuyasha tried to warn her but it was too late.  
  
"Ahh!! What is this? It's as sharp as a knife!!" Her hand was cut and blood had been quickly drawn out of it.  
  
"Sango, are you alright?!" Miroku rushed over to her grabbing her hand gently.  
  
"I'll be fine! Though that not the problem, look!" Inuyasha had forgotten about the full moon. It was too late. He had already transformed.  
  
He looked at himself noticing his now long black hair, stubble nails, dull teeth, and his now human ears.  
  
"Damn!! This isn't good. The only thing powerful enough to break this string is with my claws. Crap!!"  
  
"Inuyasha..LOOK!!" Sango was pointing to the Bone Eaters well.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree. "Kagome, she better be okay!! You guys I'll be back, I got to go ahead and make sure Kagomes okay."  
  
With his last words he jumped down into the well and disappeared.  
  
"Sango, how can a strand of hair be that powerful? It even has Inuyasha worried." Miroku's curiosity had just kicked in.  
  
"Miroku, why didn't you ask Inuyasha while he was still here. Why don't you ask Shippo, he just might know." They turned to see Shippo sitting with his bowed head, straightened legs, and drooped down arms.  
  
"Shippo is something wrong?' Sango started to walk towards him when she heard a sniffle. "Are you okay, what happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I found that string thing by some mountains before. I was bored so I tied it around Inuyasha's Kimono. Then I figured it might be hard to break so I though Kagome would be safer if Inuyasha could easily reach her." Shippo had continued to cry.  
  
"When I was touching it, I guess my paws weren't affected by its blade or something. I didn't mean to. I tied it around Kagome's ankle as well. It was around her sock so it must've not hurt her yet. I'm sorry!" With that he ran into the forest crying.  
  
"We can't let him go by himself into the forest. Come on Miroku, let's go find him and try to cheer him up."*Sango whistled* She woke up Kara. "Can you take us to Shippo?"  
  
Kiara transformed into her demon form. She quickly picked up Miroku and Sango then ran off into the forest. "No, I'm sorry. Kagome went out. If you want, I can have Sota take you to her. SOOTA!!! CAN YOU TAKE.. err what was your name?"\  
  
"Inuyasha..umm, I'm kind of in a hurry."  
  
"Oh no problem! Take Inu-yasha to Kagome Sota." Screamed their mother.  
  
"All right!! Hey you that guy that Kagome always talks about!!" Sota had finally got to the door.  
  
Inuyasha had just then noticed he was back in his demon form. Kagome's time had a time difference so there was a full moon.  
  
"Yeah whatever, can we just go? Get on my back and you can tell me which way to go." Inuyasha figured he could just follow the hair but who knows how many places she's been through.  
  
"Go left here. So how come you don't come back with Kagome. Come to think of it, how come you only come when Kagome's in trouble?"  
  
*Blush* Inuyasha's face was suddenly colored red in response to Sota's curiosity.  
  
"Feh..whatever. I only save her so she can find the jewel shards."  
  
"That's something you probably shouldn't tell Kagome."  
  
Sota then began to murmur," Especially since she's been talking about Inuyasha non-stop to her friends all the time. With all the stuff she's told them, they'll be dying to meet him."  
  
"What are you saying, don't murmur!! If you're going to say something say it loud and cl." Inuyasha had heard him actually and was pretty shocked. His sentence was cut off though when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Why did you stop? I thought you were in a hurry." Sota looked at Inuyasha to see him sniffing the air.  
  
"You smell Kagome or something?" Sota then tried to smell the air but nothing.  
  
"Yea I do. I smell her blood. Kagome has cut herself. Hold on tight!!" He then ran off faster than before. He was trying not to make a scene of himself but he didn't really care as long as he got to Kagome on time. "Kagome how is everything? You haven't really touched your food this whole time. Is the food okay, or do you want something else?" Houjo was sitting right across from Kagome in the booth.  
  
They were both sitting in the same booth on dark blue chairs with light gray cushions covering the whole thing. The table was black with a marble texture attached to it. These booths were all lined up in rows throughout the whole room. There were green plants separating each one.  
  
"No, it's not that. I'm fine, its just there's a lot of stuff I'm thinking about." Kagome began stirring her spoon in her soup. She was staring at her own reflection when the waiter came by.  
  
"Would you like anything else? Maybe some deserts, buy one one scoop, get the second one free. Would you like your coke refilled mam?"  
  
"Yes please and can you put ice it?" Kagome ordered while she continued to stare down at herself.  
  
How about we get that ice cream special. Is chocolate good for you Kagome?" Houjo's grin turned into a frown as he saw Kagome's face.  
  
"That'll be great!! Can you add whip cream and chocolate sprinkles to it please? That's if it's okay with you?" She moved her glare over to Houjo.  
  
"Yea, of course!" He began to smile again as he saw Kagome's mouth begin to smile once more.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back in a little bit with your refill," the waiter looked at Kagome," and the two chocolate ice creams." She switched her eye contact over to Houjo then walked away.  
  
'Should I really be here? I told Inuyasha I was going back to finish my homework. He'll probably get mad at me for lying to him. I know he'll start screaming at me for wasting my time with Houjo, rather then search for the jewel shards. What am I thinking!! Why do I care what he thinks, its not like he's my boyfriend or anything!! I should go home and get my homework done.'  
  
"Houjo, I'm really sorry. I really should be finishing my make up work. Please accept my apology, I always do this to you. I really had a-""At least stay for desert, I don't want to have to eat both ice creams by myself. See it's coming right now."  
  
"Here's you order.ahhh!!" *crash* The waiter had tripped and spilt the ice cream all over Houjo's chair. Somehow it missed him.  
  
"I'm so sorry!! Please accept my apology. I'll clean it up right away!!" With those words he ran off to get a towel.  
  
"Kagome, do you mind if I sit with you for a while? Just until they get my chair cleaned." Houjo was already up.  
  
"Ummm..sure. No problem." Kagome scooted over allowing him to sit.  
  
'I don't really care if he does. It's strange, I don't seem to have an interest in any cute guys right now. I don't really have any feelings for Houjo except as a friend. What guy will I end up with.' With that thought, Inuyasha had appeared in her mind. 'What the!!' "SIT BOY!!" Kagome had accidentally screamed out the wrong words. * Thug * "Owww! What the hell!!"  
  
"Inuyasha, doesn't that mean Kagome's nearby?" Sota was sitting on top of Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Yea, she's close, real close." He got back up and ran towards a crowded street.  
  
"Kagome's probably at one of these diners with Houjo. Here, you take that side and I'll look on this side."  
  
"What kind of time is this? Damn it, she's close. I can smell her. I'll just look through these shiny, hard, clear things for her." He began looking through the windows of the diners.  
  
"Wait!!! Who the hell is Houjo?!!" "Kagome, I like you a lot. Your different then the other girls at school." Houjo was sucking up to Kagome.  
  
"Different, lets just say my life does differ from the rest of the girls. Heh!" A sweat drop had dropped from the side of her head.  
  
"Kagome.." She turned to look at Houjo. Suddenly her eyes were reflecting off his eyes. The thing was, her eyes were only half a inch away from his.  
  
Houjo had embraced Kagome!!! **************************************************************************** ******************************************************************** Okay, this is my first fan-fic so I hope you liked it. I decided to end the chapter with something..how should I say this.interesting. Please make some reviews on it!! The next chapter will be up soon. I love you all!!!! ( 


End file.
